


Private Fun at the Poolside

by Apex85



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex85/pseuds/Apex85
Summary: Rias' and Akeno's fight gets a little out of hand, so Issei is free to indulge in his desires and take up Xenovia on her favor to have a baby. IsseixXenovia ONE-SHOT LEMON. My first story, please read and review.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, some guy threatened to remove this from FFNet, so I'm putting this copy here.
> 
> CAUTION! THIS IS A LEMON FIC FOR ADULTS ONLY! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT OR ARE DISTURBED BY SEXUAL CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!
> 
> Summary: A Highschool DxD one-shot lemon between Issei and Xenovia when at the poolside. Basically, Akeno and Rias' fight causes them to knock themselves, and the other ORC members out, allowing Issei to "ahem" comply with Xenovia's request to make children with her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD(If I did, what you're reading right now would've been canon) it is the property of Funimation, TNK, and Ichiei Ishibumi.
> 
> Narration: OPPAI!
> 
> Spoken Words: "HELL YEAH!"

(Issei's POV)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"Whoa!"

I heard a huge explosion from behind the door after I left because of Akeno-san and Buchou's* fight started to escalate. It all started when Buchou allowed me to rub sun block on her back after we were done working on the pool and I, as her ever loyal, lovable, and respectable pawn, obliged. I have to say it was AWESOME. To have my hands all over her soft and luscious back, was titillating beyond belief. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better she dropped a bombshell that was probably heavier then Mt. Fuji:

"Would you mind rubbing the oil on my breasts?"

The moment I heard those words, spoken in her beautifully erotic voice I felt like I was just a breeze of air away from losing control of my lust.

But then Akeno-san came from behind and pressed her breasts, which by the way are EVEN BIGGER and SOFTER than Buchou's, on my back making me lose even more of my control. Naturally as the major sadist that she is, Akeno-san added more fuel to the fire by offering to let me SUCK HER BREASTS! NO, It wasn't a dream nor was I mishearing things, she actually offered me to do that! If I weren't a Devil, I would've been convinced I was in heaven!

Unfortunately, Buchou didn't take to kindly to Akeno-san's words and things escalated to a fight between the two which apparently resulted in that big explosion just now.

I decide to open the door a little bit and look back at the pool, and lo and behold it's a wreck. Apparently the Two Great Beauties of Kuoh went too far and blew up almost everything. The entire place was wrecked with broken floor and smoke coming from places that took stray shots from their attacks. The water's pretty much been evaporated, and there's rubble everywhere. Damn, all that effort fixing the place up wasted. The Student Council is going to be down our necks for this.

At the edge of the pool I see Kiba, handsome bastard, unconscious with smoke coming from his body, probably got hit from a stray shot from one of them. At the far end I see both Asia and Koneko-chan sprawled on each other with water around them. From the looks of it they were knocked out by the shockwave from the explosion.

After checking to make sure they're all alright I look for Buchou and Akeno-san...and immediately all the blood from my body exits through my nose. I find both of them lying in the middle of the pool right next to each other. Absently I notice a mark on both of their cheeks, huh, guess they ended the fight by simultaneously landing a knock out punch charged with their demonic energy at each other, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

What is important is that they're practically naked on the floor. Yes, both of the Two Great Beauties are NAKED! They already started the fight with their tops off but from the looks of things, they're swimsuit bottoms also came off at some point, along with Akeno-san's ribbon. Right here I can see all their bodies in all their glory, Their long luscious hair is spread out around them. Buchou's bright red locks and Akeno-san's shining dark hair both are sprayed out around them like mats letting me see their bodies in their full glory. Their skin, pale and fair as marble without any hair, blemish, or disfigurements. Their bodies are covered in sweat, no doubt a result from their fight, but rather than be unsightly, it seems to make their skin shine and give an extra erotic charm. Their long luscious legs, the finely toned behinds, soft thighs, and slim wastes, and generous curves, with out any exscessive fat. And last but not least their large bountiful breasts! The sight of regular breasts alone would make many a normal man lose control, but these are far and beyond normal! There they are large round pale ripe fruits with pink cherry buds, the sight alone has me fantasizing of their softness and elasticity. The sweat that coves them just gives them a nice bright sheen that just increases their hypnotic properties. They shift slightly up and down as a result of their' owner's breathing completing the perfect picture of seduction.

The sight has my nose emptying my body of it's blood supply as I'm left to take in the situation. Right in front of me are the Two Great Beauties naked and prone in front of me. It would be a pretty nice chance. Here and now would be a good chance to act out my fantasies. It'd be pretty easy to jus-NO!

SLAP

I slap myself to get my mind back on track. What am I thinking?! I can't act out on my instincts on them while they're unconscious like this! These two have done so much for me, and made my life take a turn for the better by resurrecting me as a Devil. I can't take advantage of them while they're like could I even think about doing erotic things to them like this after all that?! That's no different from a low class rapist!

So, mustering what vestiges of self-control I still possess, I ignore the sight and head back inside before I come closer to losing control

"Hah, hah, hah"

Panting from the close call I take a seat on a bench inside.

Damn, I came really close to losing control back there. While a bit disappointed at not seeing a nice pair of breasts anymore, part of me is a bit proud at holding back so much.

I mentally pat myself on the back for my self-control and decide on what to do now, when a voice calls me from the side.

" Oh, Hyoudou Issei. What's wrong?"

"Let's just say it's not a good idea to go outside right now. By the way just call me Issei."

It was only after I said those words that I turn around and recognized the speaker...

"Xenovia?!"

Just as expected, the one in front of me is the bluenette new member of the Occult Research Club who joined us after the Excalibur incident.

"Why the surprise?"

"Where were you?" I ask as I just realized that she wasn't anywhere at the pool during the fight.

"I was putting on my swimsuit. It's the first time I've ever worn one so it took some time. How do I look?"

On her question, I take better look at her to give her a reply.. and come close to another nosebleed.

I always thought she was pretty, with her short but stylish blue hair, well shaped face, bright yellow eyes, but now I've got a better look to take her in.

She's wearing a dark green bikini which complements her blue hair and yellow eyes well, however the design is surprisingly skimpy. While it does cover the essentials. but that's about it. The green pieces that cover her breasts seem to be held up by nothing more than what looks like three thin wires in between and wrapped behind her neck, giving a good look at her cleavage. The bottoms likewise have a rather thong-like design as while it covers her privates, it's held in place by similar thin wires that go to the side. All in all it leaves pretty little to the imagination to her body. Never thought someone raised Catholic would dress so erotically.*

Of course, I take a good look at her body next.

Since she was a former exorcist from the Church as a human, she mentioned she had to go through strict and rigorous training to be able to fight on par with devils, and her specialty was close-ranged physical combat, as can be expected from her specialization with swords. As a result, her body is much more toned and athletic then the other girls in the club. Her body is firm, well-toned, and has VERY generous curves. There isn't a single ounce of fat, her body is attractively slim and athletic, her arms are toned and firm but without excessive muscle, her legs also long and shapely, a nice flat but toned stomach, and fair skin without any blemish. Her waist is slim, with a nice hip curve, and of course there's her breasts. While smaller then Buchou or Akeno-san they're still on the bigger side, pretty sure they'd take up my whole hand if I'd touch them.

I lose track of my thoughts at the sight until she snaps me out of it.

"Well?"

"U-uh, yeah it's g-great" I stutter from getting back on track.

"Really?" She seems pretty sceptical for some reason. "Cause I think it you might not be entirely honest, considering your lower half..." She points her finger to...Oh please don't tell me.

"Wha?!"

Yep. Just as I thought. Right where she's pointing there's currently a tent in my swim trunks. Seeing The Two Great Beauties naked, after rubbing lotion on one, and having the other press her breasts on my back was titillating enough, but seeing Xenovia in such a revealing swimsuit just brought up my arousal again.

"W-wait!..this isn't.. I'm not... there" AGH Dammit! The conflicting forces of my lust and rational mind are leaving my head a mess so I can't give a proper reply!

I get prepared for her to get violent but get surprised when I see her expression. Instead of anger I see...contemplation?

"Don't worry I'm not mad. On the contrary this makes things easier since there's a favour I want to ask you."

"A favour?" I ask, legitimately curious as to why she isn't bothered by my current state.

"Yes. I want you to make a baby with me."

"What?" Her statement left me so surprised that I just had to make sure I wasn't mishearing her.

"I said: I want you to make a by with me." She repeats bluntly without hesitation.

It took my brain a little while to process those words. After I was convinced I heard her correctly, I responded in the only way I deemed natural to the situation"

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!? Guh!?"

"Shhh. Be quiet." Xenovia whispers while covering my mouth with her hands and leading me to a more private location.

Convinced the place we're in is secure enough, Xenovia releases my mouth allowing me to ask what's on my mind.

"W-why would you ask me to do something like that?"

"It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes!" I really want to know. As great as it would be to lose my virginity, I'm still want to know the reasons for her actions.

"Very well." She nods to prepare to tell me her motives. " For as long as I can remember I've only been to taught by the church in the ways of the exorcist. My childhood consisted mainly of learning the ways of combat, religion, piety, and living for the sake of The Lord. When I learned that God was dead, I felt like my life and everything I knew was false and decided to join the devils in order to hope to gain a better grasp of what I want in life."

"But, how does that involve having children with me?"

"As part of my indoctrination to the church and God I had thrown away a part of me I had at the time deemed unnecessary: a woman's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed them for my faith. But now that I am a devil I've decide to release those bounds and experience there worth. And thus came my new goal: to bear children."

"Okay, but why choose me?"

"I realized that it's not just children I want, I also want them to be strong children. And what better man to father them then the Sekiryuutei* himself? While they probably won't inherit the Boosted Gear, the aura of a dragon you possess will probably be passed on to them and give them power. Since we have the chance why not try it now?"

"Well that's.." I'm honestly at a loss on how to respond to this. While I've always wanted to lose my virginity, my perverted nature always alienated other girls. So hearing a girl, especially one as attractive as Xenovia, basically ask me to knock her up outright like this is surprising to say the least. Dammit, my hormones are going out of control here!

"Are you dissatisfied with me? I am quite confident in my body. While my breasts aren't as big as Buchou or Akeno-san, I believe they're satisfactory" Right after saying that she removes her bikini top giving me a look at her breasts. I see them bare and have to disagree with her. Her breasts aren't satisfactory, THEY'RE FANTASTIC!

I see them and can't help feel my lower part harder from their sight. They're big enough I doubt my hands could contain them, perfectly round-shaped like ripe fruit, and the nipples at the center which are as pink as cherry blossoms.

She said she's a virgin, which means nobody else has ever touched them. She's completely dead-set on offering herself to me!

Surprising My rational mind gave one last defense

"A-a-aren't we a bit young to have children now?" I stutter as my self-control gives it's last line of defence to keep me from just taking her here and now.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem for some time. Devils have a lower reproduction rate then humans, which is why the Evil Piece system was designed to replenish their numbers. From what I've learned, reincarnated devils such as ourselves would have to copulate daily for at least 5-10 years before we can even conceive a child. That's still much quicker then natural-born or pureblooded devils such as our master Rias.* We'll have much time to prepare and work to do until then."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that fact. Guess she really is serious abo...WAIT A MINUTE! DID SHE JUST SAY SHE'S GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME EVERYDAY FROM NOW ON FOR THE NEXT FEW YEARS! CRAP SELF-CONTROL'S CLOSE TO ZERO NOW!

While I'm realizing this Xenovia immediately pushes me down. In this position I feel her breasts rubbing against my chest, putting me in bliss. But then she tops it off with another bombshell.

"Hold me. As a virgin I will leave it up to you and your knowledge of sex. So long as you do the procedure for kids properly, I'll let you do whatever you want with me"

That's it...

She's done it now..

Those words were the finishing blow to my restraint...

My arousal, and lust which I've held back are now free from their restraints to go wild...

And I know just where to release them...

If she's offering me like this how can I refuse?

Losing all remnants of self-control I flip us around so I'm on top and give her my answer:

"Allow me to take you up on that offer." At my answer Xenovia nods to let me know I can begin.

Using the knowledge I gained from years of watching and reading adult material I decide where to start.

(KISS)

I decide to start by kissing her. To my surprise her lips are actually pretty soft. I proceed to suck on her lips causing her to give a slight moan in response, not surprisingly since this is the first time she's ever done this.

After a second or two I decide to take thing up a notch and deepen the kiss by slipping my tongue into her mouth. I taste her tongue and it's surprisingly sweet, did she have some pastry or candy before we got here?

As I lick and suck her tongue I briefly notice Xenovia's eyes widen and her breath hitch from surprise. The surprise ends quickly however as she closes her eyes in bliss and brings her face forward a bit and uses her own tongue to do the same to mine. Our tongues then proceed to wrestle each other in a duel for dominance as we sucked on each other's lips. Wet sounds come from the exchange of or tongues making contact and us tasting the other's mouth.

After a few seconds we seperrated to catch our breath as a trail of saliva forms between our mouths. As I gasp to take in oxygen I look into Xenovia's yellow eyes. They were glazed in lust, desire, and most of all, eagerness.

After exchanging glances and confirming that we can still keep going, we continue our kissing session with renewed vigor.

The familiar taste of her mouth comes into mine again and our tongues reengage their earlier duel.

However, I took the opportunity to give myself an advantage...

"Aaah!"

I hear Xenovia make a sexy moan as my right hand lands on her left breast. Being unused to such close physical contact seems to have made them rather sensitive, not that I'm complaining since it makes pleasuring her easier.

I give the large mound an experimental squeeze and I enjoy the feeling. Her breast is big enough to take up all the space in my hand, but more importantly, it is also pleasurably soft. I continue to softly knead the captured breast with my palm cupping and lightly moving while my fingers squeeze the rose pink nipple. My left hand also begins to do the same to her right breast. My hands continue to rub and feel her chest, alternating between light soft presses and rough hard strokes.

I note that while her breasts are slightly smaller when compared to Buchou or Akeno-san, they more then make up for in their softness and elasticity.

"Aah..ah...Issei...uh"

While my hand play with her chest, Xenovia can do little but moan in pleasure.

At the same time I massage and knead her chest, my lips go to her neck giving light licks, kisses and sucking motions. If her increased pants are any indication, her spine is probably trembling in pleasure right now from the combination from my hands and lips.

After countless seconds kissing and sucking her neck, my lips go down lower until they reach her cleavage.

At this point I briefly pause to take another good look at her wonderful chest before enacting a long time dream of mine...

With a quick motion I capture Xenovia's left breast, which is still cupped in my hand, in my mouth. With it inside I use my tongue to get a nice taste of the bountiful mound. I start by lightly flicking the nipple with my tongue for a few seconds, absentmindedly i notice that the taste of a virgin nipple is surprisingly sweet. As I do this my other hand goes down to her swimsuit bottoms and takes them off, it'd be a waste to have them become a mess after all.

After I think I've gotten a good taste, I take the entire piece into my mouth and begin to suck on the nipple sending her into another moaning streak. While my mouth is busy devouring every part of her left breast, my left hand continues to massage her right breast with increased vigor. The combined stimulus makes Xenovia let out a low growl in excitement and pulls my head down closer to her chest.

In response I switch my mouth to her right breast, as my right hand focuses on her left, and continue my ministrations.

However, it looks like she doesn't want to just stay their and take it...

"Guh.."

I let out a low moan myself as I felt something touch me. I look down my body and see Xenovia's right hand on my erect and exposed member. Apparently, while I was focused on her breasts she took of my swim trunks and started massaging my manhood.

Her hand which is pretty strong and firm goes up and down my shaft repeatedly, making it harden and sending shivers up my spine.

I gaze up to look at her face to see a smirk and a challenging gleam in her eyes.

"While I said you could do whatever you want, this is also supposed to be my exercise as well. Can't let you be the only one doing all the work." She says all this with a confident voice.

"How considerate." I say truthfully. But she just smiles and replies...

"You won't be saying that once I've made you release your seed." She says this with some confidence while rubbing me at greater speed.

"Oh, I don't think so." I reply with equal confidence. I have one more advantage up my sleeve...

Her eyes widen for a moment then close again as she screams in pleasure from my sneak attack. After a second her eyes open a crack and looks down to see my left hand, which I took of her right breast when she was talking, rubbing her womanhood.

Smirking to myself from her surprise I begin to play with her opening by having my hand rub the outside of her opening. After a few seconds I decide to be a bit more forceful as I stick 2 of my fingers inside her. As my left fingers go deep in and play with her insides, my mouth still sucks on her breasts, alternating between her left and right, and my right hand continues to knead and rub her breasts while changing from gentle to rough.

At this point Xenovia just yelps in pleasure as she continues to desperately jack me of with her strong hand.

"C-c-cheater" She says in a barely audible growl.

In response I take my moth off her breast for a moment to look her in the eye. Once our eyes meet I just at her smirk and give a quick retort:

"All is fair in love and war, babe."

Having said my piece I go back to her nipples even harder. My hands also increase their pace for a few seconds until...

"AAAAAHHHH."

In a scream of pleasure, Xenovia lets go of my member as she arches her back and bucks her hips from her first orgasm. I've gotta say, she lasted pretty long for her first time. I hear some splashes as I look down her crotch to see she came all over my hand. Curious I decide to give it a lick. Gotta say, it's not the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, but it's still not bad.

I take a good look at Xenovia's state. She's panting heavily from the orgasm, causing her breasts to rise and fall, their's some traces of her juices between her legs and on her thighs. There's some sweat on her body, but rather then look gross, it actually accents the healthy shine of her skin and makes her look sexier. Her eyes also have a glazed look in them and she looks at me.

"T-that...was..amazing." She says between pants in a satisfied and alluring contralto.

"We're not done yet. After all, you're not going to leave me like this are you?" I gesture to my 21 cm*manhood which is still erect, but has yet to release it's fluid

Seeing my member, Xenovia gives a quick nod of acceptance and asks,

"What should I do now then?"

I respond by going up to her and whispering instructions. Once she nods to give me the affirmative I begin the set up.

I move myself up her body and place my erection between her large breasts. Once that's done, she places her hands on her breasts and pushes them together, squeezing my shaft with her soft mounds. I let out a satisfied moan at having the soft heavenly treasures covering my manhood and squeezing it in firm but pleasurable squeezes. Ahhhh, this is the greatest pleasuring technique exclusive to those with large breasts: Paizuri*.

Seeing my reaction, Xenovia follows the second step of my instructions and brings her tongue to lick the tip of my shaft. When I give a quick moan of excitement she decides to be bolder and licking the parts of the shaft not covered by her breasts shaft from top to bottom. After a few seconds she decides to take the entire exposed portion into her mouth.

Now it's my turn to loudly moan in pleasure. The combined assault on my dick is too much. The soft texture of her breasts surrounding and repeatedly squeezing the shaft, her warm lips covering the head, and her cool tongue licking and sucking the tip. The combo was sheer ecstasy in it's highest forms.

After a few seconds, which felt more like hours in pleasure, I feel a strong pressure coming out...

"C-crap...Xenovia I'm about to.."My warning came too late and I end up exploding in her mouth.

Xenovia widens her eyes from the new sensation, but she quickly adapts in a way I didn't expect. Rather then pull out, she keeps her mouth on my shaft and takes all my semen in. With a single gulp, she swallows my essence and then lets go of my rod for a breath. After she gets off, some semen slips out of her mouth, only for her to catch it with her fingers and swallow it. Once she's done she looks at me with eyes glazed in lust.

"Issei ...please, I can't hold ...out much longer. Put it inside me... Now." She makes the request between bated breaths while spreading her legs slightly to give me a good look at her wet womanhood.

I take a good look at her. Her chest rising and falling from her bated breath, the slightly wet opening, her long legs spread slightly open, her pleading lust-glazed eyes, and the sheer desire in her voice. The sight alone excites me enough, but somewhere in the back of my mind there's something else that entices me.

The knowledge that it was me who turned this strong, quiet, and dignified woman of faith into such an erotic state fills me with pride. Apparently I've picked up some of Akeno-san's sadistic side. But still, I might as well satisfy her here and now.

Whether it's from my excitement at finally losing my virginity, or my body's enhanced endurance thanks to the evil piece, I'm already erect and ready for the main course after a few seconds.

I lower my rod in front of her entrance and ask for her consent.

"You ready?"

With a reassuring smile and focused eyes Xenovia nods.

With her consent I finally take the final step and plunge myself inside her. Thanks to our earlier activities making her wet I slip in with ease. However, Xenovia still flinches in pain from the insertion, guess losing your virginity is painful for all women regardless of how strong they are or how much they loosen up.

Seeing her grimace in pain, I bring my hands up to her breasts and massage them again. Judging from her moans, it managed to distract her from the pain somewhat, but it's still there. To make things easier for her, I continue to massage her chest and wait a few seconds for her to adjust to my length.

After some time I ask if she's alright with genuine concern. Hey I may be a pervert but I don't like hurting women unless I have to(rating games) or if they're so horrible I think they deserve it(a certain fallen angel who is best left forgotten).

She looks up and replies that she's okay and that I can continue.

And without further ado, I begin to thrust into her. Since we're both virgins I start out slow so she can get used to it. While I thrust in, I savour the feeling of her insides. I have to say, it was great. She was tight, yet comfortable and all-around, VERY satisfying.

After a few more seconds, when I think we've both adjusted enough, I decide to thrust faster. I pound into her with the strength and speed of an industrial jackhammer, all the while she's been reduced to moaning and shrieking in sheer pleasure. While Xenovia screams and moans from the pleasure overloading her mind from my thrusts, she wraps her arms and legs around me. Her grip is extremely tight, as if holding onto me is the only way to maintain what remains of her sanity.

Eventually we come close to our limits...

"Xenovia..I'm about to.."

"I know...I am too,..don't worry, we can do it together. And you can shoot it all...straight into me...after all, that's the entire point." As if to reinforce her point, she tighten her grip on me to make sure I don't miss.

I keep moving for a few seconds before we both simultaneously release ourselves with a big scream.

Taking a deep breath, I pull myself out and look to see her opening dripping with a mix of my sperm and her cum. Her eyes are glazed over as she desperately tries to catch her breasts, making her chest rise and fall, as the amount of sweat on her body has practically doubled. She manages to regain some of her bearings and asks

"Wanna go again?"

"Are you sure?" While I'm pretty sure I can keep going, she seems a bit exhausted and sore.

"The chances of me getting pregnant are higher if we do it multiple times a day." She states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well..."

"Oh, are you too afraid?" She says with a somewhat mocking tone.

"Yeah, that you might accidentally break." I reply with a smug tone of my own. If there's one thing I'm proud of, it's my knowledge and ability in all things sexual. It'll be a cold day in hell before I back out from this.

"Then by all means, continue." To reaffirm her point, Xenovia spreads her legs out a little more to to give me better access from this position.

But I have other ideas...

Quicker then she can react, I turn her over and pick her up by the waist. I tell her to keep herself up with her hands and knees and she quickly follows my instructions.

Once she's upright on all-fours I decide to surprise her and pierce all the way inside her in one go. Naturally, she responds with a loud scream of ecstasy.

When she's done screaming, I lean in onto her body so that my chest touches her back, and have my hands sneak up and cup her breasts, making her groan from the contact. With that done, I bring my mouth up to her ear and whisper to ask if she's ready.

With a slight shiver, she nods in acquiesce and I proceed to move as fast as I can.

The reason I picked this position is because it's easier to move quicker and I take full advantage of it. I thrust into her harder and faster then I did before and with each thrust I go deeper inside her, pretty sure I felt the tip of her womb once or twice. At the same time, my hands proceed to squeeze and massage her chest, with occasional tweaks of her nipple. To up the ante, I assault her nice slim neck with a barrage of kisses, licks, and sucking motions.

Xenovia arches her back, or at least as far as she could in this position, and squeezes the ground with her hands as my combined assault on her body's pleasure points has, once again, reduced her into a screaming, moaning mess from pleasure.

After a few seconds she climaxes, and collapses face first into the floor from my assault, but I don't stop.

Seeing her explode just motivates me to keep going, so I keep her waste up in place with my hands as I keep thrusting harder and rougher. Naturally, her voice rises another octave from screaming and moaning.

After several more seconds, which felt like several lifetimes, I also explode inside her once again, with my seed filling her up and spilling out of her.

Exhausted for a bit, a pull out and lie next to her to talk.

"So, how was it?" I ask her since I'm curious as to what she thought of our first time.

In slow bated breaths, she turns to look at me to answer.

"It...was amazing."

"Thanks." I answer with the proudest happiest voice I could muster. Why wouldn't I be? I just lost my virginity to a very beautiful girl, and I don't even have to worry about getting her pregnant!

"I think that's enough for today, we should probably wash up before the others wake up and see us like this."

"Yeah." Nodding to that, the two of us stand up and go into the separate showers. After washing up thoroughly for a few minutes, we both put our swimsuits back on and walk through the hallway while talking.

"We should do that again."

"Of course, we are. After all, you did promise to do so as many times as it takes until I bear a child."

"Oh, yeah... how long did you say it would take for that to happen?" During the excitement of our "session" I forgot the exact time it would take and how many times we will have to do "it" until she gets pregnant. The thought alone just gets me excited.

"I already told you. Everyday for at least the next 5-10 years."

Being reminded of how long we'd have to have sex, I end up fantasying having multiple repeats of today's events for that long. The sheer thoughts excite me so much that eventually it happens:

The remaining blood in my body spills right out of my nose and I pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> A small description note for anything you read with an * next to it:
> 
> 1-Buchou: Japanese for club-president, which is what all the members of the ORC call Rias. I put this down because I thought it sounded better then just saying the full translation or a shortened version all the time. I didn't use Rias' name for these parts because this is what Issei calls her in his thoughts at this point in the Light Novel. He doesn't start calling her by name until later and that's supposed to be a major plot point.
> 
> 2-She's wearing the same swim suit she wore during the episode at the pool at in season 2 episode 8. Look it up and tell me how accurate my description is.
> 
> 3-Yes, she does say this during the novel and it is confirmed true for the devils. Its the main reason they made the Evil pieces; make up for slow reproduction rates by making new devils from already existing beings.
> 
> 4-21cm=approx. 8.5 inches. I decided to use the metric system since I thought it would make sense for Issei, who is Japanese, to use measurements he'd be more familiar to. 
> 
> 5-Paizuri: a sexual act where a man places his member between a woman's, preferably large, breasts and is stimulated by having it squeezed repeatedly between them. I put this down because I thought it sounded better then tit-fucking. Since Issei has such a string fixation on breasts and, has read several erotic works in canon, I thought it would be in-character for him to know about and try something like this. BTW, I also share his fetish for breasts and think this is a very sexy form of stimulation, so if I make a lemon with a female character with big breasts, and not just with the girls from Highschool DxD, I probably will add it in.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Bye!


End file.
